The present invention concerns a process according to the preamble of claim 1 for the preparation and purification of complex polyol esters.
According to the process, a mixture of complex esters is made by reacting a polyol with mono- and polybasic acids in the presence of a catalyst, the reaction mixture is treated with a base to neutralize the acid components, and the complex esters are retrieved from the thus treated reaction mixture.
Complex polyol esters can be used as lubricant base stocks, which can serve as complete lubricants, or as compounded lubricants with, e.g., hydrocarbon lubricants, to improve the biodegradability of said products, as biodegradable hydraulic oils, compressor oils, metal working fluids, and with chlorine-free, fluorine-containing refrigerants as the fluid lubricant component in refrigerator compressors.
The general manufacturing of polyol esters is known A considerable problem is, however, the purification of the final products, especially the removal of acid impurities (the carboxylic acids that did not react), because many methods used for neutralizing and extraction give rise to emulsions that are difficult to separate. Strong inorganic bases, i.e. sodium hydroxide, or basic salts, i.e. sodium carbonate or sodium bicarbonate, are usually used in the neutralizing process. Also hot-neutralizing methods are known. The strong bases decompose the desired ester product and cause the formation of emulsions. Various difficult steps of refining and distillation are needed after neutralization, as mentioned for example in SE Patent Application No. 7400019-1.
The technical solution described in the DE Published Patent Application No. 1 444 851 can be mentioned as an example of the prior art: a raw ester product originating in complex esterification of trimethylpropane is first diluted with petrol ether, after which it is washed with a 5% aqueous solution of sodium hydroxide to neutralize the remaining acid. Washing is continued with a 12% sodium chloride solution until the mixture is neutral. Active carbon is subsequently added, and then the mixture is heated at low pressure to 160xe2x88x92180xc2x0 C., in order to remove the water, petrol ether and volatile impurities.
The yield of complex esters is quite low after such elaborate cleansing operations.
It is an aim of the present invention to remove the disadvantages of the prior art, and to provide a completely new method for the production and purification of complex esters.
The invention is based on the concept that complex polyol esters can be produced with good yield, by using organic bases, in particular tertiary amines, to neutralize the acid components, and by extracting the impurities into an aqueous solution. The tertiary amine used comprises an amine according to the formula R1R2R3N, wherein R1, R2, and R3 independently represent alkyl groups, having 1-5 carbon atoms, and/or aryl groups, and R1 and R2 can together form a substituted or unsubstituted ring, having 5-10 carbon atoms.
More specifically, the technical solution according to the invention is mainly characterized by what is stated in the characterizing part of claim 1.
The separation of the viscous complex esters is significantly easier with the present method than with conventional neutralization methods employing NaHCO3, Na2CO3 or NaOH, or using hot neutralization. The amines are basic, but they do not directly react with the carboxylic acids, instead they form salt-like complexes. These enter the aqueuos phase, from which they are easily separated. The amines do not as easily form emulsions as strong inorganic bases do, and no solvents are necessarily needed for the cleansing.
In the following the invention will be discussed with the aid of a detailed description and some working examples. The enclosed figures show the LC product analysis according to Example 2 and the HPGPC product analysis of the product of Example 6.
This invention concerns in particular the manufacture of polyol-based complex esters in the case when the polyol is a sterically hindered, alpha-substituted diol, such as 2-butyl-2-ethyl-1,3-propanediol (BEPD), neopentyl glycol COPG), hydroxypivalyl hydroxypivalate (HPHP), or a triol, such as trimethylolpropane (IMP), trimethylolethane (TME) or pentaerythritol (PE). An important advantage of these sterically hindered polyols is their stability, which is important both for lubricant and refrigerant applications.
Mono- and polybasic carboxylic acids are used for the manufacturing of esters. Preferred carboxylic acids according to the invention are mixtures of C5-C18 monocarboxylic and dicarboxylic acids. The monocarboxylic acids may be either linear or branched, hydroxy acids (that is, they contain both a carboxylic and hydroxylic group) or they can contain double bond(s) (unsaturated).
Suitable monocarboxylic acids are for instance octanoic acid and 2-ethylhexanoic acid. A suitable hydroxy acid is hydroxypivalic acid (HPAA) and oleic acid can be mentioned as an unsaturated acid.
Examples of dicarboxylic acids are oxalic acid, malonic acid, dimethyhnalonic acid, succinic acid, glutaric acid, adipic acid, sebacic acid, pimelic acid, suberic acid and azelaic acid. Preferred dicarboxylic acids are adipic acid, sebacic acid and azelaic acid. Furthermore the carboxylic acid can be a mixture of one or several of the acids mentioned above together with dimethylmalonic acid or a cyclic anhydride, such as alkenyl succinic acid, or trimellitic anhydride.
In the method according to the invention all the reactants (polyol, catalyst, mono- and dicarboxylic acid) are weighed into the reactor and heated for 3-10 h, preferably 5-8h at 180-240xc2x0 C., preferably at 200-220xc2x0 C., until the acid number has decreased below 10 mg KOH/g. The molar ratio of the reactant di- and monoacids is in the range 5:95-40:60 mol %, typically 10:90-30:70 mol %. The esterification is preferably done by using catalyst acids, such as p-toluenesulphonic acid, sulphuric acid, hydrochloric acid, or metal oxides, such as titanates or tin oxides. The amount of catalyst used is typically 0.05-0.5% of the reacting components.
Since the esterization reaction is a condensation reaction, in which water is released, a low flow of protective gas (e.g. nitrogen) is maintained in order to make the removal of water more effective. Most preferably the protective gas is bubbled through the reaction mixture.
As a medium for the esterization an organic solvent can be used, which is inert with respect to the reactants, for example hydrocarbon with low boiling temperature, such as heptane, or a hydrocarbon mixture with high boiling temperature, such as LIAV 270. The solvent is added at the same time as the other reagents to the reactor. The amount of solvent is ca 10-50 weight-%, preferably ca 20-40 weight-% of the reactants.
After the reaction has come to an end the catalyst is filtered away. The filtering is preferably done when the reaction mixture is still hot, because filtering is then easier.
To neutralize the remaining acid, an amine is added to the cooled reaction mixture. The amine has the formula R1R2R3N, wherein R1, R2 and R3 represent independent alkyl groups, with 1-5 carbon atoms, or aryl groups; and R1 and R2 may together form a substituted or unsubstituted ring with 5-10 carbon atoms. Preferably R1 and R2 represent lower alkyl groups, such as methyl and ethyl, whereby especially preferred amines are trimethylamine and triethylamine. Other tertiary amines are tri-n-propylamine, tri-n-butylamine, tri-isobutylamine, tri-n-amylamine, triisoamylamine and methyl diethylamine. Examples or aromatic amines to be mentioned are dimethylaniline, triphenylamine, diethylaniline and ethylbenzylaniline.
The amount of amine fed into the reaction mixture is ca 0.1-30 weight-%, preferably ca 0.5-15 weight-%, in particular ca 1-10 weight-% (for example ca 2-5 weight-%). Thereafter the mixture is blended at 20-100xc2x0 C., preferably at 60-90xc2x0 C., for a suitable length of time. The blending time varies with the amount of acid components, typically from a couple of minutes to several hours. Usually the mixing takes ca 1-10 h.
According to a preferred embodiment, an organic solvent is used for the washing. The solvent promotes the separation and allows for a further increase of the yield. For the washing a similar solvent can be used as in the esterification reaction, that is for example an organic solvent with low boiling temperature, such as heptane, or a hydrocarbon mixture with high boiling temperature. If an organic solvent with low boiling temperature is used in the washing phase, the solvent is added to the reaction mixture before the base. The amount of solvent is 10-50 weight-%, most preferably 20-40 weight-% of the reactants.
After the alkaline washing, the impurities are extracted with water. Thus, water is added to the neutralized mixture in such a way that the amount of water is at least about the same as that of the base, that is ca 0.1-30 weight-%, preferably ca 0.5-15 weight-% of the reaction mixture. The amine-carboxylic acid complex or salt formed in the neutralizing reaction is separated and the emulsion that may have been formed is salted out with NaCl-solution. After this the reaction mixture is washed with dilute mineral acid (for example ca 0.5-2 M hydrochloric or phosphoric acid) and thereafter once or twice with warm water. The final product is dried with a drying agent, for example, on sodium sulphate, and filtered. If a solvent has been used, it is removed with vacuum distillation (2-3 h, 1 mbar, 200-230xc2x0 C.) after washing with water, and filtered.